Tú no
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: (...) que tú Kiba, tú, eres el menos indicado para darle apoyo ahora mismo. Kurenai sí, tú no. A lo lejos la suave risa de Hinata lo sobresaltó, su buen ánimo había vuelto y no había sido él quien lo había restablecido. Este fic participa en el reto Celos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.

 **Este fic participa en el reto Celos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje elegido:** Kiba Inuzuka.

 **Personaje sorteado** : Kurenai Yuhi.

 **Palabras** : 500 (justas, ni mas ni menos)

 **Notas de autor** : Esto me remonta a la transición de niña a mujer, algunas lo toman con buen ánimo, estoy segura que para nuestra Hinata debe haber sido una etapa difícil, lo digo porque quizás no entiendan porqué Hinata se siente mal con el asunto de los cambios y las hormonas.

 **Advertencias: No pairings.**

* * *

 **Tú no.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una amatista se había coagulado bajo su piel morena, atacada por el viento frío e inclemente de una noche de otoño, a unos cuantos metros del campamento del equipo ocho Kiba se había retirado con sus desdeñosas emociones a realizar la guardia de media noche acompañado del fiel Akamaru. En el campamento aún todos estaban despiertos pero aún así quiso tomar ese turno.

Masajeó con fuerza el cardenal en la piel suave de su brazo, justo bajo el hombro, sintió el dolor molesto no lo suficientemente fuerte como para quejarse, pero si para olvidarse un poco de sus propios turbios pensamientos.

Akamaru gimoteó, como diciéndole algo, como insultándolo un poco sin pasar los límites del respeto hacia su querido amo.

—¡Que no! —soltaba Kiba cada vez que su fiel compañero insinuaba alguna idea inverosímil y demasiado vergonzosa —¿Te vas a poner tú igual que Shino?

Porque Shino ya lo había psicoanalizado, desde el silencio de su quietud y esa ridícula valentía que poseen quienes te miran a los ojos a través de cristales negros – _apuesto a que sin sus gafas jamás se atrevería a insinuar semejante idiotez_. Que la explicación era fácil, _todas las niñas pasan por eso, sus cuerpos cambian y el desborde de hormonas les causan ataques emocionales, que Hinata no tenía una madre que la acompañara en el proceso de cambio, que tú Kiba, tú eres el menos indicado para darle apoyo ahora mismo. Kurenai sí._ –algo así había dicho Shino pero con palabras ridículamente rebuscadas.

¿Él no? ¿Pero por qué no?

—No sé por qué tanta inseguridad, si el cambio le viene de puta madre —masculló entre dientes.

—Esa es la razón por la que no puede ser tu hombro el que use para llorar.

—No me jodas ¿está llorando?

—No, solo lo dije meta…

—Yo sé perfectamente qué decir para subirle el ánimo.

Akamaru gimoteó junto a sus pies " _pues hace un rato lo haz hecho bastante mal_ ".

—Shhht, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —el perro blanco volvió a gimotear con suavidad como toda respuesta.

—Kurenai-sensei es una mujer sensata y amable, la compañía perfecta para nuestra camarada femenina en estos momentos.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—Estás sintiendo celos porque…

—¡Cállate Shino! —y fue en ese momento en que decidió perderse entre el bosque periférico al campamento.

Shino se había atrevido a insinuarle algo tan ridículo como celos de la amabilidad y sensatez de su sensei…¡vah! A él podrían llamarle Kiba alias " _sensato Kiba_ ", no era ese el problema… al final lo que traía ese odioso sentimiento a su ser era no ser la persona que pudiese consolar a su compañera… que en serio estaba seguro que él era mejor compañía que Kurenai-sensei.

Quizás no debió haberle dicho a Hinata lo muy suertuda que era por tener ese par de… a diferencia de Sakura e Ino.

A lo lejos la suave risa de Hinata lo sobresaltó, su buen ánimo había vuelto y no había sido él quien lo había restablecido.

—Cállate Akamaru.

* * *

Feliz de participar en el reto, y espero que hayan entendido de que se trata los celos de Kiba, si es así creo que he cumplido mi objetivo.

Gracias por leer, se agradecería un review con su opinión ya que me ayuda a mejorar y saber sobre mis errores.

Adios, os quiero os adoro.


End file.
